The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Goals Project
The Goals Project is a first stage project of the Policy and Standards Committee Associate Groups program. It's aim is to ensure a high level of Quaility Assurance'' and user 'satisfaction It is a place where a group of users can get together and help maintain the Goals Pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki by making sure all pages are completed. All users are responsible to the Associate Member in charge of the overall '''Goals Project. The Goals Project is divided in smaller Goal Specialty Projects listed below. Please select the Specialty Project you wish to be involved with and click on that link to find more information. See Procedures below. *Primary Contact- Associate Member in charge of the Goals Project is Jennie talk Contributing Members If you want to help the group out please sign up right here. All members are required to be active on the wiki and participate in the Goals project. Non contributing members will be given two months before their name is removed. Those leading the Goal Specialty Project are called Junior Associates and may display (if they choose) the Junior Associate Box on their userpage by using command. Those whilst contributing to the Goal Specialty Projects and may display (if they choose) the ContributionBoxReferencing/Goals Template by using the following Template on their Userpage. Procedures *Goal Pages should be listed on the Goal Specialty Projects until they are ready to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] *The Goal pages should have EVERY'' Goal with it's own information page completed and passed to the '''Images Project *Please maintain standard format on all Goal pages. *Once completed all Goal pages should remain listed below Pages to be Checked for Completion until checked by the above Associate Member in charge of the Goals Project. *All Goal Pages should be written in English and use the spelling in accordance with the spelling used within the game otherwise in American English. *We will be working in conjunction with the Policy and Standards Committee's projects. All members must do their part on these. *The Goals Project works differently from other projects. Find a page that needs work done, complete the work and add the page to the Pages to be Checked for Completion list on the relevant Goal Specialty Projects. *Pages not listed in the Pages to be Checked for Completion section are of higher priority to check than ones already there. DO NOT remove pages from the Pages to be Checked for Completion section. Please leave this to the appointed Associate Member to do. Just mark it as complete. *Please place your name next to the page you are working on and leave it next to it till it have been checked. It will be removed once it has been checked. This way 1 person can work on it at a time and not double up. *Please do not do a check on your own work. It is much harder to catch your own mistakes than someone else's. Goal Specialty Projects * [[Frontierville Wiki:Goals (Goal Series) Project|'Goals (Goal Series) Project']] - dedicated to the upload and categorizing of all official Goal Series used in The Pioneer Trail. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk)' * [[Frontierville Wiki:Goals (Homestead) Project|'Goals (Homestead) Project']] - dedicated to the upload and categorizing of all official Goals used on The Pioneer Trail Homestead. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk)' * [[Frontierville Wiki:Goals (The Pioneer Trail) Project|'Goals (The Pioneer Trail) Project']] - dedicated to the upload and categorizing of all official Goals used in The Pioneer Trail. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk)' Navigation Category:Goals Category:Goal Series